Dreams Never Eternal
by ElementGold
Summary: Exith...warrior for House of Dragons...when the Cataclysm hit she fell into a deep coma only to awake with no memory of who she used to be and what. Now she fights to regain what was lost...and the people she loved but hurt so deeply. For the Alliance!
1. Character Profiles

**~Dreams Never Eternal~**

**[A Night Elf Story]**

**World of Warcraft Fan Fiction**

**By: Mia~*****

**Author's Notes:**

Welcome to another one of my random fan fictions. As you know, I am infamous for my takes on video games, especially online role-playing games such as Guild Wars and Bright Shadow. I had always been anti-W.o.W until I was introduced to the Locke-household (because of my relationship at the time), they all played the game, and to make a long-story-short…they got me hooked into it.

So here we go again with another tale of another hero lost in this big and scary world. I will tell you now…my fan fictions tend to be a bit more on the mature side. A lot of my romances are homosexual, usually between two females, and there is occasionally a sex scene when the fans have asked for it (or I am in that kind of mood) =]

Please read and review, but be mature about it. No unnecessary vulgarities or flaming. No spamming, and no crude remarks based on religion or homophobic beliefs (because I honestly do not want to hear them). Be true in the fact that you are writing a critique to make me better in my writings…not just doing it to insult me. Thank you and have a nice day~!

-Mia

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own World of Warcraft or anything that is owned and licensed by BattleNet or Blizzard Entertainment. I have a couple of characters on the game, but I own them only in the name and in how I develop their personalities.

**Main Character(s):**

**Exith-**

(Egg-zith)

_Exith is a Night Elf warrior born in Shadowglen and raised an immortal. She is secondary tank for the Guild known as: House of Dragons. Before going into the Dream (a deep sleep caused by the cataclysm), she is somewhat smug and egotistical…fearless because of her immortality, her skill, and the fact that her girlfriend is a Priest that keeps her alive no matter what the cost._

**Deijinn-**

(Dye-Gin)

_She is the high Priest for the Guild: Sativa Knights but works for the House of Dragons as Exith's personal healer. No one knows how they fell in love, or even if they are in love, only that the two are together and their relationship is something of a strange one. Deijinn has a sarcastic personality on the inside, but a mellow exterior that tends to only show concerns for others. She also likes to question many things…including that hard-headed woman of hers._

_She is a Night Elf raised in Dolanaar. _

**Velyladra-**

(Vell-ee-lah-drah)

_Velyladra is Deijinn's best friend, and also a Priest in Sativa Knights. While she does not do any dirty work for House of Dragons, she and Exith know each other because they grew up together in Shadowglen. Velyladra was nicknamed Vely (pronounced Vee-lie) by Exith and the name is only shared between the two. Velyladra is cocky, arrogant, and loud…the classic case of a punk; but that doesn't mean that the girl cannot take care of herself._

**House of Dragons:**

**Avestalas-**

(Ah-vis-stall-ess)

_She is a Night Elf [Restoration] Druid that rules House of Dragons. Obsessed with gold and hunting for various herbs, one would think she does not take her position seriously, when it is the exact opposite. She is a mystery and an enigma in herself._

**Ninerini-**

(Nin-er-ee-nee)

_Nin is also a Restoration Druid like Avestalas and they come from the same household name. Ninerini fell in love with the alliance warrior named Mavdab (on one of her many travels) and they have been together since. He is a human and she was immortal until the events of the Cataclysm…now she is somewhat relieved because now they can finally be together. Somewhat ditzy at times, but reliable nonetheless. _

**Malandril-**

(Muh-lan-drill)

_The strong but silent type…Malandril is a Protection Paladin in the House of Dragons. She does not say more than what is necessary and lets others take the lead while she patiently awaits orders. Protects Avestalas._

**Mizumi-**

(Mee-zoo-mee)

_A Gnome Rogue that places high as informant of House of Dragons. Like Velyladra, she is highly arrogant and cocky, and comes off as quite the flirt which causes a lot of distractions. She knows her power and will kindly remind you to stay out of her way when she is working._

**Mavdab-**

_A human warrior fighting for the alliance. Ninerini saved his life once during a battle against the horde, and they fell in love almost instantly. Mavdab has something of a temper about him and is a loose cannon when it comes to combat or any stressful situation._

**Xmaris-**

(Ex-marr-iss)

_The joker of the group with a tendency to be something of a slacker when it comes to doing quests. Xmaris is a Warlock within the House of Dragons and can be found occasionally roaming around a random field or two. Always in the company of another._

**Bronze-**

_Shy and quiet…which is surprising for his race…a Dwarf Warrior that stays out of a lot of the action when it comes to House of Dragons._

**Sacred Hollow:**

**Midie-**

(Mih-dee)

_Midie is an Arms Warrior Gnome, born and raised in the undergrounds of Gnomeregan. Daughter of High Tinker Mekkatorque. She left her home in search of adventure after she was pulled out the wreckage which was operation Gnomeregan. She is mute and clings to Mizumi._

**Maokai-**

(Mayo-Kai)

_One of the leaders of Sacred Hollow. This Draenei Hunter is actually a neutral party when it comes down to Horde vs Alliance. In fact, her best friend is Exith's first and foremost enemy…the Orc Hunter named Grawlun whom (at one point), Maokai was madly in love with. She would do anything for him, even if that meant assist him in assassination._

**Accumla-**

(Ah-Coom-Lah)

_A night-elf Druid with a very airy-disposition and a strange sense of humor. Morals go right out the door when it comes to this girl. She is the sole reason why Deijinn detests the Guild because of her past affair with Exith. And she won't deny it either…_

**The Horde:**

**Grawlun-**

(Grahll-lun)

_An Orc Hunter who used to be in high standings with the Horde. Then he met Exith in battle and his world was turned upside-down. The Nightelf bested him, and cut out his left eye, leaving him disabled…a crippled creature left for dead. After the battle was lost, Grawlun was kicked out the army and banished because he was dubbed 'useless', and since then, he has been gathering an army and plotting his revenge._

**Airsay-**

(Air-say)

_A cocky Blood-Elf warrior that likes to cause trouble. While she may not be interested in the war against the alliance, after hearing stories of Exith and her epic battle with the Orc named Grawlun, Airsay has made it her job to find this Exith and take her life just for the fun of it._

**Tanaji-**

(Tah-nah-gee)

_He is Airsay's twin brother…a Bloodelf Hunter with a passion for killing. While he is somewhat under his sister in command, still he holds his own in the group by making an abundance of traps and causing damage from long-distances. He is a straight shot that hardly ever misses._

**Nenely-**

(Neh-Nell-ee)

_A Bloodelf mage that has gone mad with power…oh, and did I mention that she is Airsay's best friend? Nenely is the type that walks in a group but can do plenty of damage on her own. She once caught fire to the entirety of the Exodar and laughed the whole time she was trying to escape. She tags along with Airsay for the ride._

**[[ And there will be others…trust me…but for now, this should do to keep you caught up in all the weirdness and what-not. Chapter one coming soon! Tell me what you think~!]]**


	2. When the Cataclysm hit

**-[Dreams Never Eternal]-**

**World of Warcraft Fan-fiction**

_-Awakening from deep slumber [most restless]-_

**By: Ravine & Mia~*****

**Author's Foreword:**

_I feel as though I might have confused some of you recently with these new postings. Because, not only have I added this new story to the group, I have also been revising my old Guild Wars Series and posting those up as well (which are coming along nicely, thank you)._

_It's strange…I used to be against the whole idea of playing W.o.W until I got pulled into it by my second family. I started with the free trial, then screamed when they capped my level at 20, then got all the expansions for Christmas, and has been my addiction ever since. And while I may not even play my main character as much as my Gnome…still, I have a soft spot for Exith._

_And for those of you who saw that there is another author added to this story, let me explain: This story is based off a role-play that me and my friend Ravine do on another website. And while I may have taken my post, her posts, and any other posts, revising them and changing bits and pieces around…its not like I can take full credit for what are in these pages. So as long as the Deijinn character or any other characters played by another person are involved (or things are taken straight from the role-play), another's name will be written along with my own (until we just get to the Exith chapters)._

_Anyways, disclaimer is on the first page. Please read, review, and enjoy the first chapter~!_

**Introduction**: Before the Cataclysm~

"Rejoice! Death comes!" yelled the male human, as he swung his rusty hatchet around to meet Exith's blade. She grinned smugly at the weakling's poor attempt to harm her, for even if he hit dead-on...if immortality did not save her, then the beautiful woman standing just a few yards behind her would.

She took the time to turn around and give Deijinn something of a quick wink before turning back to her enemy to finish him off. A turn of the wrist and a swerve of the heel- his head went flying off in one fluid blow...

It had been too easy.

Deijinn sighed, looking at Exith's gloating with exasperated eyes.

The woman put way too much faith in her healing abilities; with her mana reservoir running extremely low at the moment. She hadn't had much Practice in the priestly ways, but what she had was enough to keep the gloating warrior before her alive. Exith was lucky she was an attractive spectacle, because Deijinn would have let the woman die many-a-time if she wasn't. The woman before her didn't really realize how much she actually had to do to keep her alive. But that wasn't the point. Deijinn had bigger concerns at the moment:

"Are you done here yet, E?"

"Impatient as always, aren't you Jinn?" Exith laughed,"Yeah...that one was the last one left. Avestalas got the rest of them and left early to head back to Darnassus for supplies." Exith grinned while cleaning her blade, "Though...I find it strange. All these corrupt humanoids screaming about a new age. Should it worry us? Or do you think they have just lost their minds?"

Since growing up in Shadowglen, Exith had mostly met the demands of fellow Night Elves. Hair cut short and a dark green, skin a light shade of purple, and the butterfly tattoo upon her face making her white eyes flash with an intimidating glare-she was the spitting image of an elite sentinel of the Alliance. So naturally, she knew not that much (nor cared) for that of humankind unless it was the interest of her Guild.

Deijinn shrugged, looking at the decapitated body laying in front of Exith. "I think they've never had a mind to begin with. The Ancients would have told us of any oncoming threats." She said, turning to walk away. She had to wait for Exith however. She was much too soft to be the forward man-and one could tell just by looking at her. Compared to Exith, Deijinn looked quite…small. Exith stood five feet and seven inches tall, body clad in heavy plate armor. Deijinn on the other hand looked somewhat frail, light in weight, skinny in frame, and short in stature…she was clad in light cloth robes that helped in the channeling of her magic. Hair was shoulder-length and pure white, eyes wide and shining with crow tears tattoo. A very strange mixture of people indeed…but they made somewhat of a great team.

"I'm not so sure...something about this makes me uneasy." Exith admitted, which was saying something for her. She was never as forward when it came to feelings...especially when it came to showing any kind of worry or fear. Guess that's why her relationship with Deijinn came off as so strange. "You go on ahead..." she finally said as she searched the body for any important documents. "Ninerini is in Lorda'nel waiting for us...I will meet you there." And she said not one thing after.

Deijinn tapped her foot, shaking her head. "I can't do anything until you come with me, you know that. My bubble doesn't last for very long Exith." She said, looking at the warrior-eyes impatient. Exith sighed. Holy Priests were easy targets once away from a protective spot. While they could shield themselves with bubbles and heal themselves long enough to perhaps escape…the risk was too great so far from the city. "Alright...well there is a flight master in the Grove of the Ancients near here. It will give you a path back to the city. The House of Dragons asked I gather as much intelligence as I can...if Mizumi were here...that would be her job, but today I'm guinea pig." and she groaned.

"Too bad she's still in Northrend making sure peace is sustained." Deijinn said as she looked at Exith, sighing softly. "Are we ready to go?"

Exith nodded as she reached up and touched the purple charm that was placed close to her neck. It was a breed of large cat, and when she touched the charm and closed her eyes to concentrate, soon the shadow of a swift nightsabre began to take form beside her. As the mount was summoned it let out a fierce roar and Exith opened her eyes, stroking the mount's neck before hopping on. Her summoning was less of the fancier ones...but she preferred it this way. She walked somewhat ahead of Jinn and muttered, "Ready when you are darling."

Deijinn climbed onto the back of Exith's Nightsaber, sighing softly, as she rested her cheek on her...girlfriend's- Was that what they were?-. armor clad back. While it was true that there was something between the two of them, Exith could never really explain what it was. In a sense, some had figured that if she showed any affection towards Deijinn then it would show that she had a weakness...something Exith never wanted to provide a potential enemy or even a friend. She had always been the more stubborn of children to grow up in Shadowglen, exactly the reason why Deijinn's best friend (Velyladra) did not fancy her all that much.

When Deijinn was secure on the Nightsabre, Exith took off, spiraling down the small mountain which they had been fighting upon, and now she raced off to the East...towards the Grove of the Ancients. It wasn't long before Treants could be seen standing guard of some marble pillars, their forms frozen as they were locked in a deep slumber-just waiting to be brought back to reality via the horn of the ancients. A hippogriff master greeted Exith as she hopped down from her mighty mount, and offered an arm to Deijinn,"We need passage back to the main city of Darkshore." and she removed her gloves, showing the man the crest of her guild, "It's clan business..."

"Only for House of Dragons and Sativa Knights..." the man smiled

with a bow, "Which one of you will be traveling first?"

Deijinn, with the help of Exith, climbed gingerly off the mount, smiling at the Hippogriff Master. "Only me, thank you." She said, the mark of her clan on her chest.

"Then hop on m'lady..." the broad man smiled to Deijinn, before turning back to Exith,"Well, I do not mean to pry into what you might be doing...but I do have a warning." and he pointed to the sky (which had begun to darken as the winds picked up), "I will rush this lady back to the city...but you have to be careful. A storm looks to be coming and it will be dangerous to head back into the mountains tonight."

"I think I will be okay..." Exith scoffed as she then turned to look at Deijinn,"Stay safe...please." her eyes glowing with concern. It wasn't like she did not have a soft spot to her and a general concern for the welfares of others…it just did not show up that often.

Deijinn bit her lip as she looked down at the woman, pulling Exith closer to lightly kiss the woman's lips. She couldn't remember the last time she had ever done that. But alas, the kiss ended as quickly as it had began, and she hopped on a hippogryph, tossing coins to the flight master. "You be careful too." She said as she flew away, looking back at the woman on the ground who stood there dumbfounded.

Exith stood there stunned as Deijinn flew away in a blur of blue feathers...and she brought up a hand to carefully touch her lips. It had been such a long time since they had done something like that...and a light blush crept upon

Exith's lips. It tasted...sweet.

But she did not have time to think about that now...there was work to be done. As she soared away, Deijinn sighed softly touching her lips, shaking her head. "I hope she comes back safe..." She whispered, looking at the sky with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Exith rode back to the mountain where she had left the body…climbing up the winding slope with only the utmost curiosity. The Twilight Hammer…as they called themselves, were an elite group of peoples…working to revive what they called the Elder Gods. They prophesized to bring about a New Age in which they would rule supreme under their omnipotent's demands.

Exith hardly saw the use of making oneself a slave…even if it was for power and immortality…after all, she had that already. Still, she was for a bitter surprise when she reached the top of the slope…her hands lax at her side (because the man was already dead). She had not noticed that all the bodies that had lined the mountain before had managed to disappear…until she saw that her headless challenger was nowhere in sight. "What the-" she began to say.

And that's when it happened…

There came a deafening roar which shook the very Earth as Exith stumbled about in pain, covering her ears for fear that they might begin to bleed. The dark clouds above her also quivered, circling down as a vortex which engulfed the mountain. Exith's armor kept her down for the most part as she gripped tightly to the rock. This would not be her way of exiting the world! Still, she looked around as object were picked up and spit out by the vortex: trees, deer, rubble, and lamps.

Objects of all shapes and sizes hurled themselves in Exith's general direction, and with one hand, she hacked and slashed…deflecting and shattering whatever came hurtling her way. But then she heard a snapping sound, and looked up just long enough to see a tree coming straight for her. If she let go now, she would surely die…and if she did not, she would risk getting crushed by the ancient pine. "Deijinn…I'm so sorry." She whispered before closing her eyes.

There was a thud, then a crack, a scream…and Exith's world went black.

**[[To Be Continued…]]**

**Author's Afterword****: **_It was short and sweet…just to kind of give you a taste about how the layout of the story is going to look from here on out. Details should get a lot better after this…so keep tuned in for whatever surprises I am about to throw at you. Sound good?_

_ALSO-characters on the first page have been edited and added to. So remember to check those out! Thank you 3_

_Leave me reviews?_


	3. All the Blurry Details

**~Dreams Never Eternal~**

**A World-of-Warcraft Fan-Fiction**

**By: Ravine & Mia~*****

**Author's Foreword:**

_Hello again everyone!_

_So I realized that I left off on a very weird spot within the story and for that I'm sorry._

_Also, the fact that I am moving has not helped at all with the progress of my stories. As this site would have it…I am currently working on THIS story as well as a Pokémon fan fiction which is my addiction whenever a fit of writing hits me._

_ But just today I was playing W.o.W when I had this great idea about a little side-project that I want to do. So please be looking forward to that (more information will be presented AFTER the story in the Author's Afterword). Anyways…as always, the disclaimer is on the first page. Please, read, review, and enjoy!_

**Chapter One: Coming back from the Emerald Dream-**

She saw it in the dream, the awakening of Deathwing from the core of the world.

From his molten torment from the moment he burst out of the Earth's womb-The destruction he laid out upon all Azeroth as he rose to take revenge on those who would try and subdue him. As he landed upon the ruins of an ancient city, his voice rang out in the form of a loud cry-a roar which folded the very fabrics of space and time, and THAT was the moment, when Exith once more came to life.

Her eyes shot open as she let out a loud scream, her voice raspy and dry from the long dream that she had endured. Even as she jolted up, she crumpled over, her body too weak to support her weight-

Velyladra's eyes widened, hands shooting out to support Exith as she finally woke up. "Oh my god!" She exclaimed, looking at Exith with an alarmed look on her face. "You're awake!"

Everyone in the shanty medical ward in the refuge of Shadowglen stopped to look at the two. "Another lives on." One person murmured, and Velyladra shot them a glare.

Exith hadn't heard the other people...her ears were still ringing from the roar she had heard in her dream. She felt weak...and not just because she had been in a coma...something was different. She felt...vulnerable, frail, scared...? "W-w-where am I?" she half-sobbed as she looked around, "Where is this?"

And then she finally took the time to look up, and saw the woman supporting her, "You're...Velyladra. Vely...I remember you."

"We're in Shadowglen, Exith. You went into a coma when the Cataclysm came." Velyladra said gently, and she smiled as Exith remembered her name.

"The Cataclysm? Coma...?" Exith repeated until a flashback hit her, everything going white for a brief moment as the memories played before her very eyes: She had been on the mountain...retracing her steps with the humans whom she had been fighting. Their bodies had disappeared from the scene once she had come back from the grove of the ancients...then she had heard that familiar roar from her dream, and when she looked up, the wind picked up and rubble came crashing down around her. That's when her world went black.

"It was a vortex..." Exith whispered, "I thought I had died."

The Night Elf holding Exith listened intently, having not seen any of this herself. Exith recalled how she had heard the roar and how the wind had picked up. She remembered holding on for dear life, knowing that if she let go, then surely she would be no more. Finally, Velyladra shook her head. "You did not die though; you were just in a coma." She whispered, looking at Exith. "What all do you remember?"

"The mountain...I remember the mountain..." Exith muttered as she closed her eyes. "There were supposed to be bodies there...but there weren't any. Then the vortex came." And she let out a shuddering sigh as she tried to dig deeper, but to no avail, "Who found me?"

Vely smiled, "I was not here when it happened. But rumor has it that you were carried here on the shoulders of Malfurion Stormrage." Exith stared in disbelief for a moment before muttering, "Shan' do?" which was Malfurion's title among the Night Elves. Now she grabbed at her head as if in some sort of invisible pain: "…I can't remember anything before blacking out or after that...only what I saw in my dream."

While they had already been wide enough to begin with, Velyladra's eyes widened moreso, looking at Exith. "So you don't remember Dei? Deijinn?" She said, her voice high-pitched, almost panicked.

"Deijinn?" questioned Exith...eyes sad because she was so confused, "Who is _he_?"

Velyladra chewed her lip, eyes furrowed as to how and best explain the situation to the poor warrior. "_She_." Vely said, eyes looking up at the sky. "Her relationship with you was...complicated." The high priest murmured, looking at her warrior friend.

"_Deijinn is a she_?" Exith repeated and then she slumped over again, stomach growling, "Ungh...I feel terrible. I do not remember!" her voice quivering as she started to cry.

Velyladra bit her lip some more, holding Exith close. "It will be alright, you will remember eventually." She said, wiping Exith's tears. "Are you hungry?"

It was a good way to change the subject, and Exith nodded sheepishly as she sniffled. If only she could have remembered what she was like before, she would be cursing how stupid she looked at the moment. But if it was one thing she was already starting to learn after the coma...it was that all things can change, even the most stubborn of heads and even the darkest of hearts. "Food please?" she muttered.

Velyladra smiled. "Anything in particular?" She asked, deciding she would send Deijinn a letter while she was out getting food-because of anyone should know of Exith's awakening…it should be her.

Exith shook her head. She wasn't very picky at the moment. Though some roasted thistle boar did sound absolutely delicious. "Um...but perhaps some thistle boar?" she asked kindly. She would understand if they did not have any.

Vely smiled, nodding her head. "I'll see what we can get."

Velyladra then left the room swifter than what she had planned. But this was urgent. She jogged all the way down to the marketplace to the market place, stopping first to get some paper as to send Deijinn a letter. She sat down, mind running a mile a minute as she concentrated her thoughts and then began to write:

"_Deijinn,_

_Dei, she's awake. Exith's finally awake, though she can't remember_

_anything. Come home soon. We need you now._

_V."_

Velyladra sent the mail with sad eyes, knowing within hours it would get to the woman in the Eastern Kingdoms. She looked around, and tried to divert her attention to other things. "It sure is beautiful today."

While the Cataclysm had hit most other areas-still, Shadowglen seemed mostly untouched.

Built and bound by nature, the earth was soft, the grass always green, and the land itself shaded over with the millions of trees which shed its purple leaves for the children to play in. All used to be in harmony here until Malfurion left. Now corruption took over the forests and all feared that this was the end of the majestic races. Still Velyladra looked around and felt blessed by Elune for what she had and where she lived. She was much more fortunate than others in this day and age. Walking back to the village infirmary, Vely came back with a plate of smoked boar in her hands. "Here you go, Exith."

Exith tried to eat slow...but the boar meat just seemed to melt in her mouth, and it was like she could not get enough of it...her stomach growling all the while that she ate. By the time she was finished, she was trying to lick the last few bits from the plate and grabbing for a glass of water which to wash it all down with...*whew*

At least now she did not feel so hollow inside and was content.

Vely laughed, looking at Exith. "You want more?" She asked, smiling at the woman, "You ate so fast, I do not think you even tasted it."

"I'm good for now...I think." Exith breathed as she finished gulping down the rest of her water, "I feel much better. Thank you Vely." she smiled.

"Anytime." Velyladra said, looking at Exith. "So do you remember at all anything about the old you?" By now, she knew that she was pushing her luck…but the more she knew about how strained Exith's memory was, the better should be at helping the woman recover what was taken from her.

"The old me?" Exith questioned, and then she shook her head, "Not really...all I know is the crest on my hand..." and she sighed, looking at the mark which shone through the torn glove on her hand. It was a red creature with two heads and large claws, fire bursting forth from both of its mouths: "House of Dragons. It's a guild."

"You were a warrior." Vely tried to remind her young friend, "You were a damn good one too. You do not remember any of it?" She asked, holding out Exith's sword.

Exith thought for a moment, and then something seemed to click in her mind as she watched the blade gleam in the sunlight. It had something of a red tint to it, "A Fury Warrior..." she whispered, and she reached out for her sword. She grabbed the hilt, and while it felt good in her hand, the minute Vely let go of the sword and the weight took hold; she immediately got drug to the floor by the heavy metal, "So...h-heavy!"

Vely giggled, shaking her head. "You carried it around all day. And it's a two handed sword, Exith, two handed."

"All day?" Exith exclaimed, now reaching for the sword with her other hand...able to lift it once more, even if only barely. "Okay...I can do this." she breathed before looking up at her friend, "Is there hope for me Vely?" she joked.

Velyladra simply smiled, nodding her head. "I think there is, we need to retrain you with everything." She commented, looking Exith over. "Plus we need to get you better armor.

Exith looked over herself, and had not noticed until that moment just how "ragged" she really looked. She was wearing some of her original armor, but what plate she did have on was crumples and cracked...must have been the work of all that falling debris from the vortex. The rest of her clothes, the leather and such were tattered and torn, but either way, she nodded and muttered, "When do we start?"

"Tomorrow. Today we get you armor." Vely said, ushering the woman out of bed and pushing her towards the merchants. "For now, we get you off-hand items as we wait for your armor to be repaired."

**Chapter Two: The World has changed-**

In such a small building (such was the giant tree which house the infirmary), the merchant wasn't hard to find, and the armor...well, lets just say they had some extra 'scraps'.

Exith stood there in a little less than some light leather armor. the boots already worn and no head-gear or cloak at all. Not even the belt fit properly. "This is all I have right now." the merchant sighed, "All the good stuff has been transported to Darnassus and other major cities near Darkshore. Since the cataclysm...we need all the help we can get."

Exith looked to Vely, "What does he mean?"

Vely shook her head as she kept forgetting that Exith knew not of the true tragedy which was the Cataclysm. And while she may not have seen the damage herself, she could feel it. She had heard news from carriers and had seen the morale of her people drop. It was all a complete disaster. "The cataclysm came, and with it new enemies came with it. All the good armor had to go to the main cities to better prepare the people there. No one comes around Shadowglen anymore." And while it may have been strange. It was true. And without trade, the people in Shadowglen were suffering.

Exith nodded. This cataclysm was worse than she thought. Then again, that Dragon in her dream did look rather threatening. And if it was able to create a Vortex all the way out into Darkshore...And then Exith remembered something, "Vely?" she said, "The vortex that knocked me unconscious...that was in Darkshore. There are Night Elf settlements all over that area. what became of them?"

Velyladra bit her lip, shaking her head. She was hoping that at least once today she would be able to give Exith some good news. But alas, the opportunity had not arisen yet, and the possibility of that even happening was already slim: "The majority of them...are dead." She said softly. "The cataclysm turned us mortal now. We're as human as the rest of Azeroth."

Exith's eyes grew wide in terror...the sword she had been carrying fell from her hands with a loud 'clang' as her arms went limp at her sides, "M-mortal...children of Elune...mortal? That's not possible!"

Velyladra knew that Exith would not take it well. She had never been one to care for weaknesses since Vely had known her, and to not only awake in a world so alone but now frail as a mere human…it was disheartening to all of their kind as whole. "It's true, Exith. unfortunately it's true." Vely sighed, going back to check her mail. To her surprise…something was in it.

Vely stared in disbelief as she looked down at an urgent letter than had been instantly mailed via magic to this city-it was from Deijinn:

_/Vely,_

_Don't mess with me, Vely. If she really is awake, she would have_

_mailed me herself. Give me proof, a letter in her writing,_

_something, and I'll come back. I'm trying my best out here to help_

_the victims of the Cataclysm near Darkshore. Auberdine needs me more_

_than your petty jokes do._

_D /_

Velyladra sighed, leaning against the mailbox. She knew that Deijinn would have taken the news as hard, but she did not know just how hard Deijinn would take it. To sit there and act like Vely was pulling a sick joke, Deijinn must be more shattered than what she had originally envisioned.

Exith stood there in shock for a moment, and then, when she finally came back to her senses, she sauntered over to where she saw Velyladra against the mailbox, a letter in hand. "Who is it from?" she asked softly.

"It's from Deijinn. She doesn't believe you're alive." She said, looking at Exith with worried eyes. "She thinks I'm messing with her."

"You never did fully explain what Deijinn is...who she is...and what she is to me." Exith pointed out. "Is it important that she know I'm alive or something? This is all really confusing...I mean, I don't see why she would think that you're joking."

Velyladra sighed, shaking her head. It was such a complicated subject…and the manner of their relationship was…unique. Needless to say it was a tendency that very few had ever shown as far as the Night Elves went. And it could easily be taken the wrong way if approached wrong: "She was...your girlfriend, more or less, though you two didn't really act like it. She was your personal healer through missions, and you could tell _/something/_ was up between the two of you. That's all I know. You would have to ask Deijinn for more information. You should send her a letter, show her you're alive." And then she fell silent, cheeks burning as she thought about what she had just said.

While Velyladra would never admit it to Exith, before she had gone into a coma, Vely was not fond of the woman. She and Exith had never gotten along as kids, and when Exith stole her best friend's heart away, Vely was bitter. She watched as time-and-time again the two fought and made up…each time making Deijinn weaker. Maybe it was for the best that Exith could not remember any of it…or maybe it would only make things worse.

"Girlfriend?" Exith was tired of questioning everything...but there were a lot of elements in her life that were coming into play so fast, and she did not even remember the first thing about Deijinn, let alone being her girlfriend. "So I have to send this woman a letter...send a letter to someone I was once intimate with, when I don't even remember our relationship? What am I even supposed to say to her?" Exith groaned, "Uh...damn vortex shoulda killed me. Things would be a lot simpler then." her eyes darkened.

She didn't mean to seem so down, but it bugged her that everyone knew more about her than she knew about herself. And to think that she had someone so important to her at one point in time, and now she didn't even remember the woman. And it was a woman no less! _'Do I even think women in that way…?'_ Exith asked herself.

"If you want to know more about your life, Deijinn would be the person to ask. She knew a lot about your life, Exith. And I mean a lot. Just tell her what's going on. I'll send Mizumi a letter and perhaps she can come to help you train." Velyladra said, looking at Exith. "Just tell her the truth, Exith. It's the only thing you can do."

It was true. As much as she would like to think that there might be a way of easing the warrior's pain, there was nothing she could do to make the situation any simpler. What Exith needed was guidance, and with her not being able to leave Shadowglen, Vely was hoping to rely on Deijinn to do the job. But if Deijinn wouldn't come because she failed to believe Vely's words, then Exith had no other choice than to do what she was told.

"I know..." Exith finally whispered, "But if I really was important to her...I don't want to break her heart." and her words were soft and meaningful. She had definitely changed since her new awakening...and she knew it. But whether it was for better or for worse, she was not yet sure.

Exith went to back up to her room in the infirmary where she was able to find a piece of parchment and a quill. She stared at the paper long and hard before she started writing to the one named Deijinn.

_/To Deijinn,_

_Velyladra told me to mail you...and while I'm not sure how much_

_you might know, let me catch you up on the details. I was struck_

_down a few weeks ago upon a mountain in Darkshore. I was almost_

_killed by a barrage of debris brought upon me by a swirling_

_vortex that appeared when a dragon erupted from Azeroth's core._

_The details are fuzzy...I remember going back up to the_

_mountain, then being struck down by the vortex. I do not recall_

_anything before that or after I fell into a coma, only that my_

_name is Exith and that I belong to a guild as their warrior._

_Vely says that you were my personal healer...along with some_

_other more personal details as well._

_Deijinn...I may not remember what you and I may have or may not_

_have had in the past, but what I do know is that you hold an_

_important key to my recovery. I could really use your help. I'm_

_training to regain my strength at the moment...but you and I_

_need to meet...face-to-face. We need to talk. I will hope for a_

_hasty reply._

_~Exith /_

And then, with that, she walked to the mailbox and placed the parchment inside...walking away to find Velyladra again so that they might get a head start on that training.

Deijinn didn't want to admit it, but she had been loitering around the mailbox, waiting for Exith's reply. The mailboxes were instant nowadays so the leaders could talk all across the kingdoms and Kalimdor for battle strategies. So when Exith's reply came in, it wasn't long before Deijinn's heart was shattered. She didn't remember her. And Exith never really showed her feelings very well before Cataclysm hit, so who knew what would happen now? And though depressed and disheartened by what she had just read, Deijinn took the time to sit down and write out something as fast as she could; returning to the mailbox hastily as she sent out a letter back:

_/Exith,_

_I'll be there as soon as I can, though I can't promise it will be_

_soon, for I am needed here, in Auberdine, more than anyone can know._

_Even if I left now it would be a weeks travel there, and the fallen_

_need me here. I'll be there as soon as I can._

_With love /_ -Deijinn scratched this part out, shaking her head as she

tried again-: _/Love /_ -She scratched it out once more opting for a

simpler ending-:

_/Deijinn/_

Deijinn knew she could be there at Shadowglen in hours time with the help of her human mage friend Ravine, and it would be no problem, but, she needed time to think.

Exith had barely walked away from the mailbox when a carrier came back with her reply. she saw the scratches and her heart was slowly breaking for this woman whom she hardly even knew...she knew it must have been so painful for Deijinn to read the letter...but as Vely had said, it was better to tell the truth than to try and pretend. She hoped that Deijinn would arrive soon...but for now, she had much to do...she had to start training as soon as possible.

Because if what Vely had said about the Night Elves being mortal was true (which it was), then Exith was needed in this fight against a new foe.

**[To Be Continued!]**

**Author's Afterword:**

_[[So as I mentioned up at the top of this chapter, I was thinking about doing a little project. It is something I like to call 'BONUS Chapters'. And basically what it is, is it's a chapter that I sneak in every couple of pages and it introduces new characters in a different sub-plot to the main story. You see? _

_Well even if you don't, here is what I need you to do: I am going to write 3-4 Bonus Chapters, and I need you to leave me a review of which one you would like to see first. We have Joule the Night Elf Death Knight, Grawlun the Orc Hunter, Midie the Gnome Warrior, or Randis the Human Paladin. Leave me a review letting me know what YOU would like to see, or e-mail me…Thanks again for reading!]]_


End file.
